Free Food
Free Food is one of the eight teams in Battle for BFDI. The team was named by Yellow Face due to calling out that there was free food (referring to Fries' fries). Yellow Face could be a possible team captain. None of them have been eliminated yet. Members Coverage In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Free Food formed when Yellow Face asked Bell and Foldy to join. Foldy contemplated on that Stapy should be on her team, and Marker followed Stapy. Fries admired what Yellow Face did, and joined with Puffball. Eraser was the last one to join when Yellow Face said he had some free food, hence the name Free Food. During the challenge that episode, Foldy and Stapy were playing Rock Paper Scissors when interrupted by Fries, who asked to stop playing it and help get the basket. He asked if Stapy was light, but Foldy said yes instead. Fries launched Foldy up three times and Foldy died after the third. Bell asked what they would do without Foldy, stating that no-one would get up there. Puffball was mad and Bell was scared about that. So Puffball got the basket, which apparently had air spilled out of it, but Free Food was safe anyways at 3rd place. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Stapy used his body to be able to plunge right into the jawbreaker, which had someone in it. Coincidentally, Free Food also placed 3rd in the episode but nonetheless were safe. When asked if Foldy was inside, it wasn't but Lollipop. Marker and Stapy punished Lollipop, who totally deserved it. In Why Would You Do This On A Swing Set?, Marker asked Puffball to play Toss the Dirt with him. Puffball initially agreed but was asked by Fries to rotate around the swing's center 50 times due to her being the only flier. Bell commented on how Fries was bossy. Nothingness, Puffball agreed and saved her team at 5th placedebatable. In Today's Very Special Episode, Free Food finished their presentation third, presenting "the year's hottest look", consisting of Yellow Face, Foldy, Fries, Puffball and Stapy (from top to bottom). They placed 1st that episode due to Four loving it, sending hearts flying and Eraser off the horizon. Trivia * The only food contestant on this team is Fries. * Eraser is the only original contestant on this team. * Stapy is one of the heavier contestants, and is the only one on the team to have no legs and have arms. * Foldy is the lightest contestant and is the only one to be armless and have legs. ** Foldy is the only female on the team who doesn't float. * Puffball Is the only team member that can fly. * Out of the 8 contestants in the team, four have arms and the other four don't. * Out of the eight teams, Free Food is the only team that has no characters voiced by Satomi Hinatsu. * The team logo's color pallets is a reference to how multiple fast food restaurants use red and yellow in their logo to signify hunger. * There are three BFDIA newbies on this team, those three being Fries, Puffball, and Yellow Face ** They are tied with Team Ice Cube! for most BFDIA newbies on a single team. Gallery foobd.png 4 free.png|free food tower ffffff.png FotoFlexer_Photo8.jpg|Logo for Free Food proposed by Fries Category:Teams Category:Season 4 Teams Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Fries Category:Puffball Category:Yellow Face Category:Foldy Category:Stapy Category:Marker Category:Eraser Category:Bell